


Guns & Rubies

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, Eventual Tony/Peter, Fighting, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Fucks Bucky But It Never Goes Into Detail, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Tony Stark’s Parents Are Alive, Violence, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Tony is named Don of the Italian Mafia at seventeen and at eighteen takes his first kill, as a show of strength he takes a little war prize.taken from my tumblr: prettyboypeterparker





	1. Chapter 1

Tony is only seventeen when he takes over the family business, his father entrusting him with the family legacy. He drops school and gives his undivided attention to running his small piece of Midtown Manhattan, he quickly becomes boy king and people bow to him as if he were actual royalty and not some boy who’s too big for his boots.

Tony is nearing eighteen when his father tells him it’s tradition to have his first kill on his birthday. It takes a while for planning but on Tony’s eighteenth he storms a lab and successfully kills the Parkers, well Richard and Mary anyways. Tony takes Peter like a war prize and keeps him locked away in his penthouse, he then signs him out of school and erases his identity completely.

Tony’s learnt that people don’t take too kindly to you when you keep them prisoner. Had learnt when a book comes flying at his head when he tries to walk into his own damn room to talk to the kid.

“For a small person you’ve got force.” Tony says as he picks up the book from the floor.

“Stay away from me you monster.” Tony clucks his tongue and slots the book back into its place in the bookcase.

“Now now, you shouldn’t be so rude to your host.” Peter backs up against the furthest wall.

“Is that what they’re calling kidnappers now?”

Tony walks over to his bed and sits down on the crumpled sheets.

“Look I’m gonna be completely honest with you. I’m not letting you go so you might as well accept that this is your home now and get comfortable.” Peter shakes his head, ever so defiant.

“This will never be my home. Not with you around anyways.” Tony rolls his eyes, dramatic much?

“Okay well I’m gonna head into the kitchen to eat, if you don’t wanna come out I’ll send someone to give you food.” Peter stands his ground and Tony shrugs. His loss.

Tony leaves Peter and texts Bucky to come into the apartment.

“Sir?” Bucky asks as he leans down to kiss Tony’s ring.

“Peter’s being stubborn. He needs to eat but refuses to come out, would you be a lamb and go give him this?” Tony slides a plate of steak and vegetables over to Bucky.

“Yes sir. Anything else?” Tony shakes his head and sits down to eat his own dinner.

Two weeks later Peter ventures out of the bedroom and Tony finds him sitting on the floor in front of the fridge eating yoghurt.

“I think I’ll call you Lo.” Tony remarks as Peter’s head flicks up at the sound of his voice.

“You’re disgusting. That book is terribly written and promotes pedophilia.” Tony leans against the kitchen island.

“I think it’s romantic. How love can bloom and blossom even when they’re so many obstacles that get in the way. It’s beautifully tragic.” Peter licks his spoon and closes the yoghurt lid.

“You’re weird.” Tony laughs.

“Thanks kid. Anyways I’ve got a meeting and I want you to come with.” Peter scrunches his nose.

“Come with? What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?”

“Well for one, Bucky’s gonna be there and I know you two have a little thing going on but just to clue you in on some things, I don’t like sharing what’s _mine_.” Peters eyes widen.

“Yeah that’s right, I hear when he touches you when you think I’m not around. I mean he can’t even last two minutes before blowing his load that mustn’t be very satisfying.” Tony says with a little chuckle.

“I-I.”

“It’s okay baby, I forgive you, just don’t let it happen again because if I catch you with him I might lose my cool and we don’t want that to happen right?” Tony smiles.

Peter nods.

“Good I’m glad we understand each other.” Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head.

“Now you best be getting ready for that meeting sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony leads Peter down the elevator and into the underground parking where Thor and Steve wait by his car. The two bodyguards nod at Tony and open the door for him and Peter, they slide in and Tony pulls out his phone immediately checking his emails.

“Mr Stark would you like the divider up?” Thor asks as the car purrs to life.

“That’d be great thanks.” The metal divider slides up and Tony can’t help but notice how Peter plasters himself to the door.

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna do anything to you, not yet at least.” Tony smiles charmingly then goes back to his phone.

The drive to the restaurant is short and when they arrive Tony grabs Peter around the shoulders and walks them inside, Peter fights him every step of the way but it doesn’t bother Tony much.

“Ahh Tony, my good man.” Tony grits his teeth before he forces a faux smile.

“Pearce, it’s good to see you old timer.” Guy chuckles as he takes Tony’s hand in a death grip.

“And who might this be?” Guy asks as his gaze strays to Peter.

“Someone that isn’t yours to look at.” Tony growls.

“Peter Parker sir.” Peter says at the same time.

“Ah well it’s nice to meet you Peter Parker.” Guy places a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezes firmly.

Tony’s had enough and walks them away.

“You don’t speak to them at all, got it? You’re here to look pretty on my lap and that’s all and if I catch you chatting with my associates I’ll have Barnes shot between the eyes, are we clear?” Tony threatens into Peter’s ear.

“Crystal.” Peter says shakily.

“I’m so glad you understand me Pete, always knowing when to stop pushing my buttons. You’re a _very_ good boy.” Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head.

After a few more guests arrive they all sit down at the round table reserved for them, Tony sits the closest to the door and forces Peter to lounge on his lap.

“This is embarrassing.” Peter whispers as Tony wraps an arm around his waist to steady him.

“Yeah well, I don’t make the rules, I wanted a chair for you but these men are old school and think pretty things such as yourself should be kneeling by their owners feet.” Tony can see Peter grit his teeth.

“You’re not my owner.”

“I wholeheartedly agree love, I’m hoping we’ll be sweethearts but maybe that’s wishful thinking considering you’re getting banged by two pump chump.” Tony can’t help but laugh as Peter’s nose screws up.

“At least he treats me like a human.” Peter snides.

“Well if you’d give me a chance I’m sure you’ll find that I can treat you lavishly. I don’t just wear designer clothes for nothing love.” Peter pushes his head to Tony’s shoulder and hooks his chin over.

The meeting starts without a hitch and soon the restaurant is full with chatter, good food and the occasional jovial laugh. Tony sits back and eats his food, every so often feeding some biscotti to Peter to keep him at bay. It seems to work well until Peter has to go to the bathroom.

“I need to pee.” Peter hisses into his ear.

“Can’t you wait until we’re home?” Tony mumbles back as Guy distracts the company with a stupid ass story.

“No. Stop treating me like I’m some robot, I gotta pee now.” Tony huffs and helps Peter off his lap.

“If you’ll excuse us men, I gotta take a leak.” Tony omits as he takes Peter’s hand and walks them to the bathroom.

Peter pisses and washes his hands then dries them with some paper towelling.

“You’re staring at me.” Tony smiles softly.

“You’re very pretty that’s all.” Peter meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror, his cheeks going rosy red.

“Whatever.” Tony takes Peter’s hand again and walks them back to the table.

Tony feels he might be getting somewhere finally with Peter, he doesn’t want to screw this up because he genuinely wants to have a relationship with Peter. So Tony does something that may come back to bite him in the ass, he pulls his chair out and gestures for Peter to sit down before he loses his courage.

“Wait, really?” Tony nods once and Peter smiles gently and sits down, Tony tucks him up to the table and grabs a chair from a vacant table.

He drags it over to Peter’s side and sits down, all his associates are staring and Tony wishes he could just flip them the finger but he can’t and he settles for just continuing to eat his food.

The conversation carries on moments later and within the hour the meeting is over and Tony can’t wait to get out of there, he feels suffocated and sick.

“Well gentlemen it’s been a pleasure.” Tony remarks as he takes Peter’s bicep in hand.

He shakes a few hands as he leaves the restaurant and when they get into the car Tony groans and slides his shoes off, he takes the crystal decanter and pours himself a finger of whiskey.

“Thank you.” Tony almost spits his alcohol.

“What?” Peter rubs at the back of his neck.

“I know you letting me have a chair was a big thing, all those men wouldn’t stop staring so I assume you’ll be in the doghouse for breaking rules or whatever but thanks for treating me like a human and not some piece of jewellery.” Tony drinks the rest of the whiskey before pouring more.

“Uh yeah, sure. It’s no big deal, I just was getting tired of you on my lap.” Tony says flippantly. He hates the words that leave his mouth the moment he says them.

“And just so you know, I only talk to Bucky because I’m lonely locked away in my tower.” Tony sees the soft hurt behind Peter’s eyes.

Tony nods and finishes his drink, mind whirling at the thoughts of getting closer to Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony shakes hands with Howard as he sits down in front of the older man’s desk. It’s quiet and Tony can’t help but notice how Howard’s mood seems to be off.

“I’ve called you here because there’s family business to attend to.” Howard says as he grabs a cigar from his handmade wooden box.

“And you’ve called me here why?” Tony asks as he watches his father cut the end of his cigar, he lights a match and puffs until the cigar is lit.

“Your mother and I need to leave the city to handle with said business. You need to pull your thumb out of your ass and deal with everything here while we’re gone.” Howard points his cigar at Tony while he speaks.

“I’ve had my thumb in my ass?” Tony asks confused.

“Yes Anthony, you’re suppose to be Don and all you’ve done so far is upset our investors and shown them that you can’t be taken seriously.” Howard leans back in his chair, disappointment written clearly on his face.

“What have I done that makes them think I can’t be taken seriously?” Tony asks.

“That little stunt you pulled with that whore of yours didn’t exactly blow over well with our investors.” Tony grits his teeth.

“Peter isn’t a whore, he’s a human being and he’ll be treated like one. Traditions be damned.” Howard glares at him for a moment before slamming his hand down on the table.

“You listen boy and you listen well, we have these traditions for a reason. You will follow them to the T and nothing more, am I making myself clear?” Tony stays quiet, “I _said_, did I make myself clear!” Howard shouts.

“Crystal, Sir.” Howard nods and stubs out his cigar.

“Good, I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding. Now get out of my sight.” Tony stands from his chair and leaves Howard’s office.

Steve and Thor are waiting by the door, talking between each other.

“C’mon on assholes we’re leaving.” Tony walks ahead and hears their footfalls behind him.

Tony’s in a sour mood for the rest of the afternoon, he works through papers and by six he’s hanging out of his balcony smoking his third cigarette.

“You know those are bad for you right?” Tony sighs and flicks his tongue against his right incisor.

“What’s your point? Trying to make me feel guilty or some shit?” Peter comes closer and leans against the balcony.

“No, but I hope you know what you’re doing to your body.” Tony ashes his cigarette then stubs it out.

“Thanks for ruining my moment of peace.” Tony tucks the Marlboro behind his ear and heads inside, Peter follows.

Tony sits down at his chair and leans back into the plush leather, Peter stands to the side, fingers making knots in his sweater.

“Fuck I can hear you thinking from over here. Spit it out whatever has your gears turning.” Peter startles before calming.

“I know I’m your prisoner and all but staying in the apartment is making me go stir crazy, I’m looking at the same four walls all day and I can feel my mind melting.” Tony rolls his eyes.

“Fine I’ll put ‘catering to your every need’ on my list of to-do things, your highness.” Peter huffs softly, his mouth turning pouty.

“Can I at least have something new to read? Just something to make it less mind numbing.” Tony looks at Peter.

“You’ve read all the books already?” Peter nods, “impressive, there’s at least more than a hundred books laying around.” Tony leans forward and grabs a pen and notepad.

“I’ve had a lot of time on my hands lately.” Peter says.

“Smartass, here, write down what you want and I’ll send someone to get it for you.” Tony slides the pen and paper over towards Peter.

“Or I could leave this tower and just go to a bookstore myself. It would be easier.” Tony chuckles, he likes that the kids got guts, even just suggesting what he’s suggesting takes bravery.

“No, but that was a valiant attempt to get outside. Now write down names before I change my mind.” Peter frowns and grabs the pen and paper.

Tony waits patiently for Peter to finish, when he does he throws down the pen hard and storms out. Tony figures Peter will get use to being home bound eventually. Tony takes the paper and snorts when he reads what’s on it.

‘_Fuck you’_


End file.
